


just look at them

by alwaysx1314



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3613830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysx1314/pseuds/alwaysx1314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When one IT girl ends up in the hospital, everyone has different perspectives of her relationship with Oliver</p>
            </blockquote>





	just look at them

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi guys! This is my first Arrow fanfic and I thought I'd take a shot at it. I really appreciate comments and constructive criticisms. This was just an idea that popped into my head and I couldn't let go of it. Sorry that I suck at titles and summaries. 
> 
> For the purpose of the fic, everyone know that Oliver is the Arrow (probably because it's like the worst kept secret haha) 
> 
> Enjoy!  
> xox  
> ~V~

Lance

Lance knew that Oliver hated putting her at risk, even though she was always willing to help. "My life, my choice", she would say over and over again. Lance could always to tell that Oliver was more stressed when she was out of in the field. But Oliver didn't have a choice in her actions especially when Starling City needed them. They needed Team Arrow, not just The Arrow. Things have changed since Oliver first begun the mission, and Lance knew that he would do anything to keep his team safe, especially her. This time, however, they were too late. She wasn't even in the field. She was supposed to be safe , monitoring everything on comms, far away from the scene of the crime. But when they realized it was all a set up, everyone froze. They had it wrong. The target was the foundry, where she was. An explosion was heard over the comms and they all froze. All of sudden, Lance heard Oliver screaming her name over the comms, and the men of Team Arrow waited impatiently for her response. When no sound came from her end, they all rushed back to find her and the scene that they discovered was almost gut wrenching. Lance checked on her condition throughout the day, but nothing had changed. He knew that Oliver hasn't hooded up since the incident and Lance is pretty sure he hasn't left her side in the hospital since she was admitted. When Lance actually saw Oliver at her bedside, he knew there connection was deeper than he ever thought possible. He knew they cared for each other, but it was like Oliver was a shell of a man without her. He barely moved or responded to any of his surroundings. It was as if he wasn't there without her. He needed her to survive. She was his hold on to his humanity and his life. He survived to go back to her. Lance honestly didn't know what was going to happen if she doesn't wake up. If she didn't make it, he knew that it would not only wreck Oliver, but the Arrow as well.

Roy

Roy didn't have a conventional family growing. He had very few good memories, but he knew it was lucky that he at least he had some. When he first joined Team Arrow he had no idea what to expect. He was still trying to figure out his role in everything, but now he felt like it was a family. He was always amused whenever Felicity and Oliver interacted. They acted like a couple without being a couple. He remembers thinking that they were actually together when he first met them, but Diggle had quickly clarified that they weren't, but Roy heard the silent "yet" at the end of the sentence. Roy thought of them like his substitute parents. Parents who were in the love and made him smile even when they were fighting. Those two were never quiet. Bickering, arguing, flirting, babbling, there was always some form of sound. It was fun for him to just watch them interact, they truly had a one of a kind relationship. When they found her, she was unconscious. Roy didn't think he had ever heard Oliver scream her name so loudly. The foundry was a mess and honestly, it was a miracle that she even survived. The silence was deafening. There was only background noise from the bustling of doctors and nurses in the hospital. It's been a few days and Felicity still hasn't woken up and Oliver was a mess. Roy missed the sound of friendly banter coming from the two of them. Now, no one talked in her hospital room and Roy knew right away that he did not like the stillness that has settled in. He was used to hearing their voices and now he could barely get a word out of Oliver. They were all trying to support each other, but it was tough. Felicity was the glue that held the family together, and her condition was so uncertain that no one knew what was going to happen if she didn't wake up.

Diggle

It was the little touches that Diggle noticed first. It was barely there in the beginning but as they spent more time working in the Foundry together the touches became more frequent and more forward. Oliver appeared to be more comfortable with her and he would test to see how long he could touch her without her rejecting him. Instead of briefly touching her arm when he walked by, he would leave his hand on her shoulder as she hacked. It almost became the point of possessiveness because whenever they walked, he wasn't afraid to keep his hand on her lower back as if it was a sign to everyone else in to the world that she belonged to him. Now, Diggle thought it was weird when they weren't touching whenever they were in the same room. When they found her under the mess, Oliver cradled her in his arms and he wouldn’t let her go. He wouldn't let anyone else touch her and he refused to leave her side. It was a struggle for the paramedics to work around him, but just one look at Oliver, and everyone knew that there was no chance in hell he was going to leave her. Diggle was watching Oliver at Felicity's side in the hospital and Oliver wouldn't let go of her hand. She lay there, unconscious, in the hospital bed. She looked so pale and little and Oliver looked at her as if she a fragile doll that would disappear if he took his eyes off her. There had been so much blood when they found her and the doctors weren't sure if she was going to wake up. It was hard to see her like that, and the fact that they almost didn't get to her in time was heartbreaking. Oliver didn't look much better. He was a mess and Diggle wouldn't have been surprised if he started smelling. Diggle entered the room and put his hand on Oliver's shoulder. The single touch made Oliver turn to face him, and Diggle saw the true heartbreak in his eyes.


End file.
